User talk:RainingPain17
---- That's not fuckin' enough -_- After all this, Sean is still harrasing everyone, now he created a profile called "WildBrick" too? Man, you were right, I shouldn't let him edit in the Scarface wiki, now he has gone over the limits, I give up from the Driv3r wiki, I can't stand it anymore, I can't stay only one day without Sean sending me a message saying "I'm not going to disturb you anymoe" or "i'll never be back", I heard that for the 712nd time, oooooh my fuckin' god, when will he stop? I think not even after life, god forgives me if I said that, but I lost my respect for him already, he's just like 3-year-old kids >:( (talk) 17:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say "go on" but I didn't want to be too much offensive, I know how it feels to be that sick (talk) 18:12, December 4, 2014 (UTC) And BTW, I took a much better picture of the Fixter, front and back, there was no rear picture on the article, check it out (talk) 18:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I had three GF in my whole life, my personal record was also 3 months, I care and like it, it's so good to have someone that really likes you, I say that because my last GF cared so much about me, I couldn't stay one single day without talking to her, but that's a long story (actually longer than GTA V's storyline LoL) (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just when you thought he changed..... ( ) 19:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Joe & Josef - S&F Canon Only 20 specific Strangers & Freaks jobs are required for 100% completion, the rest are completely optional. Trevor's Minutemen jobs are among the optional set. I don't know that we can claim any non-compulsory S&F outcome can be considered canon. smurfy (coms) 06:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Antagonists Okay, sometimes we have to delete "sky is blue" trivia facts, but c'mon, you deleted ''ALL ''the trivia, I recognized some trivia facts and i'm sure they're 100% trivial, like "Bulgarin,Boccino and Rocco are the only antagonists killed by another protagonist" or "King Courtney is the only antagonist not to die in anyway" I'm not saying that this is vandalism, i'm just saying that some facts are trivial, you can ask it to Ilan, The Tom and every other users here if any fact on that article is trivial, they'll say at the least one is trivial (talk) 15:43, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I think coincidences are trivial as well... There are at least one or two interesting facts there, you should check it out again (talk) 15:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Hey RainingPain. I think the discussion should be closed now. A lot of GTA fans will never see what's wrong with GTA V no matter how much you try. One thing I realized though is that majority of the people who disagree with bad reviews and think GTA V is a good game are those who tend to not care and hardly do anything in the game. I remember commenting bad about Saints Row 3 and those who disagreed with me and said it's the best Saints Row game never played Saints Row 2 so I'd suggest us all leave this discussion and keep our opinions to ourselves. Let them believe GTA V is the best sandbox game, personally I don't. ( ) 19:02, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 O_o This has nothing to do with the government... I keep complaining about brazilian government, which is one of the worst ever, comparable to that of Cuba, and in fact, I didn't elect them, I elected the other side, less socialism... But I don't think opinion is a good argument or reason to say "fuck off, I hate this shit", i'll give you an exemple, I had a female friend, 11 months ago she said to me "your GF is a bitch and that's my opinion", ironically, my former GF had her first kiss with me and after she broke up with me in february, she only dated another guy in october, she's still with him, while this "friend" had seven boyfriends just across this year, she calls them "ethernal love" and it doesn't last more than two months. You get my point? For me, opinion ''is just an excuse to say "fuck off", I know that some of your points are valid, like the Driving physics, which is hate compared to GTA IV, the wanted level, which is annoying and the lack of activities, but this leads me to think either you're a hater or you see GTA V the same way I saw GTA IV 6 years ago, after a certain time, I started liking GTA IV, specially after GTA V was released, it will be the same thing with GTA V to other people, many will complain about GTA 6 and say that GTA V was better in some way, that's how the thing goes I just don't want we both to be hostile to each other, we're such good friends since september, just don't take this discussion too seriously, let's forget about this and point the good sides of GTA V in the next blog, okay? (talk) 19:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC) But I agreed, didn't I mention it? We can't just agree in everything, am I wrong? ._. (talk) 20:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Profile He Rain I found an error in a quote template in your profile, so I have fixed. I hope you don't mind.Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Because these skins are Vagos skins. Go to Rancho or Crypress Flats. You can see these skins Infobox Vehicles So thanks to this new utterly stupid and pointless change to wikia, all templates using "infobox bordered vcard" class will have these white blocks on them if no colors are used. I added some colors in the infobox vehicles template in hopes to combat the problem (white blocks look really bad with the dark theme and they also made links hard to read) and added a few other minor changes. What do you think about it? If it's ok, I can fix all themplates that have that problem. 22:53, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Man, thats name was reference from ending of prologue Holy mother of God -.- http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:741274#14 What have we done to deserve this? -.- (talk) 01:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Police Cruiser Split Project Are you continuing the split project, as WildBrick has changed the page names and made the links stay the same (a good idea), just wondering if that was acting as temp whilst you finish your project? (talk) 14:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Trevor Philips Hi Rain. I've spotted some edits on the Trevor Philips page and it looks to me like it is speculation, but I can't undo it because of a subsequent edit. Would you be able to revert them? They're the two most recent edits on the page. SJWalker (talk) 15:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Trevor Good man. Thanks for the advice, I'll make a note in future. SJWalker (talk) 15:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nah, it's okay. I'm trying to get out as many pics as possible so that I can delete them afterwards to save space on my Snapmatic. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:17, December 7, 2014 (UTC) It's quite simple. During the mission I Fought The Law, you don't obtain wanted levels after the chase is over. You could easily enter the military base and the soldiers won't bat an eye. In fact, you could simply kill them and there would be no retaliation. However, you have to be close to your car at all times, so getting into the tower was a little tricky. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Radio Station All three protagonist's vehicles plays their favorite radio stations by default, Tracey's Issi also plays her favorite radio by default. It's seems unlikely that Amanda would own a vehicle that does not play her favorite radio station by default. 558050 Talk 11:24 8 December, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Should be fixed now (the Game section miscolor too). 16:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I don't remember ever adding "width="10%"" to infoboxes. Well, at least it fixed the problem :p 16:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It's still centered. The template thinks that that the infobox is "outside" the page so it centers on the space next to the infobox. Most of the infoboxes are really long so it doesn't make much difference where it is. :: 18:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'll leave that to you, I'm about to go to work so I can't right now. Leo68 (talk) 17:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Also, don't remove discussions from another user's page, only they can do that. Leo68 (talk) 17:13, December 10, 2014 (UTC) OK. Just because you are one of those guys with customized pages, titles such a Patroller and everything doesn't mean that you are able to kill a simple user with a barely builded user page. I'm not edit to be one of those guys with a merit to say "I'm awesome, guys", "I'm a patroller, guys", "Look at my user page, guys" . NO. Just I put those things that are never seen, that are interesting until being too old or repetitive (just like the Water Cannon trivia) and saying what we can see (the Unknown Plane and the Dodo are direct variants), because sometimes, I feel proud of my effort that is 100% approved and very readable. Also, I don't like to put trash on pages. You know what? I'm out for a month. I'm not your enemy but you are very annoying, and if you want to block me forever... Well, at least this wiki can kept my original pages, Vehicle Mounted Weapons. Thanks for nothing, don't post anything on my user page because i don't wanna read that i'm blocked.Camilo Flores (talk) 19:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) My apologies Well, I read your message and i'm sorry. I just that sometimes I want to complete a page with possible evidences (i.e. given that the Unknown Plane is a Dodo without pontoons, the Dodo is manufactured by Mammoth and the Dodo only carries 2 occupants inside, the unknown plane is supposed to be the same, with no further evidences). I just see something and put what I can see, recklessly. About the other, those custom-made user pages often ticks me off, like ''What is supposed to mean? How did they do that? How can change colors?, etc., because I never, or at least hardly even, learned to use custom wiki settings (such tables, font sizes, etc.). Everything is a copy of other similar settings (The table for the Tipper was made using Buzzard's one), so I can assume that I'm enraging with myself due to the lack of knowledge. I also want a large page. However, even with tutorials, i'm still with no desirable results and that makes my page like a piece of trash. Also, the GTE (the spanish variant of this wiki) doesn't consider my efforts and put them as deletion (including my "Vehicle Mounted Weapons" counterpart), and i'm angry with these guys. But that doesn't mean that all are annoying, is just that being a low-grade user doesn't make me funny or tolerable at all. Anyway, i'm sorry for arguing with you with no reasons. I'm trying to be tolerable as possible and see my mistakes when editing, OK?. Thanks. Camilo Flores (talk) 20:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Trivia facts You always wanted people to agree with each other, then I figured out that you were right after reading a huge trivia with some useless facts, so now we're good, i'll stay doing what you would do to other pages :P (talk) 21:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : LoL you're talking like Franklin xD : But yeah, the more rigid policies, the more organized is the wiki, I don't see the Scarface wiki as a organized one, there's a lot of work to do there, but as least, not all the vehicles has a trivia section, but people some time ago said that a SUV based on a K5 Blazer is similar to the Rancher in GTA IV, then I removed it, because if the vehicle is based on the K5 Blazer, it's obviously similar to another vehicle based on the K5 Blazer, but I still kept the Whiskey Ghost's trivia fact there, saying that it's similar to GTA V's Roosevelt (talk) 22:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Tattoo Hey, Rain, just saw what you did with the tatoo parlors page, good thinking. Could you please do something similar with the Binco, SubUrban and Checkout! pages too? All this pages are way to big because of the clothing options from GTA V. Thanks. 558050 Talk 10:21 11 December 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Much better now. 558050 Talk 10:44 11 December 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm, I had actually been thinking of creating the new page for Tattoos (removing the redirect) seperate from the Tattoo Parlor page and moving the SA list there too. I guess the sub-page works, but I think you should do it for the San Andreas list as well. smurfy (coms) 19:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, looks much better with both tables of available tattoos removed from the main page. Logical too - main page is for the businesses, sub-pages for their "stock". smurfy (coms) 22:01, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I have a plan Hey Rain, I have a plan for both the Scarface and this wiki, I wanted to add every single song in the radio stations articles, all in the format that appears in the beggining of my user page (Metallica - The Unforgiven) What do you think about this? It would be a long and stressful work, but i'd do it if you and other users agree (talk) 19:49, December 12, 2014 (UTC) A'ight (talk) 19:51, December 12, 2014 (UTC) O.o (talk) 20:18, December 12, 2014 (UTC) thumb|WTF is this? O.o Game Files You have to rip (copy from disc to PC) the game's iso from the Xbox360/PS3 disc, then you need original encryption key found on the disc (it's considered a bit of a piracy, so I cannot upload the encryption key) and then you just open it in OpenIV or LibertyV - if everything is done correctly, you will be able to see the files. 12:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but it's not that easy. You need a few special tools to be able to see the disc contents. (I have Xbox version so I can only do a tutorial on that) Xbox discs have some protection (I assume PS3 does too) so when you put the disc in your PC, it will only read some small Xbox clip found on every Xbox game disc. IIRC, Xbox Image Browser can open the disc's contents. Disc 1 is everything; map files, vehicles, scripts, textures, peds, etc. and Disc 2 is audio files only. Encryption key is called "default.xex", extract it to your computer and then you will have to rename it to "encryption_key.bin" After you extract these into a folder: *545408A700000000 *545408A700000001 *545408A700000002 *545408A700000003 you will have to open each one in wxPirs and extract the following *part0.rpf *part1.rpf *part2.rpf *part3.rpf Then you'll be ready to open these in Open IV. Make sure all part"number".rpf are in the same folder as the encryption key. Audio files are less trouble. Open Disc 2 and simply extract: *audio_cs.rpf *audio_misc.rpf *audio_music.rpf *audio_radio.rpf into the same folder as the encryption key. 12:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) To see the disc/iso contents, it will be Xbox Image Browser. To open the nameless files (that have the part"number".rpf), wxPirs. To read the .rpf files, OpenIV or LibertyV. 12:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) So if you check the game files, can you please check if the Jumbo Jet has a manufacturer? If it has, it's probably on the police radio chatter. (talk) 13:05, December 13, 2014 (UTC) For real? (talk) 14:55, December 13, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Just thinking of making another wiki, called the Minewood Wiki (dedicated to a Minecraft world i have made on Xbox, that has got so far, though it would be worth making a wiki for it), i was wondering if it would be worth it, or just pointless? Points for: 1) it would help people understand my world, level of detail, secrets and names, etc. 2) it would or could advertise the game, making my world more popular. 3) it is fun to make a wiki, suprrisingly! 4) i have made close friends with people who have visited the world, and im sure they will be willing to help on the wiki. Points against: 1) since hardly anyone has visited the world so far, it would be pointless to make it 2) it takes time to get resources (images, information), so it could take a long time to get it started 3) the world it still under construction, and as much as ive covered around 3/4 of the map, it could be misleading... MORE INFO Check out these videos of my world for more info... 1) 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-0-tZx3RHc&list=UURMbvKNIvW_o02SkpHLfyCg '''2) 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owViD4h-WW0&index=22&list=UURMbvKNIvW_o02SkpHLfyCg '3) 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2emQ8Hi_x-4&index=15&list=UURMbvKNIvW_o02SkpHLfyCg (quality not so good) Thanks (talk) 11:23, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack I still wonder how you complain about everything in GTA V '''but '''the soundtrack, you actually like it? (talk) 00:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Image http://gta.wikia.com/File:Unnamed_armoured_SUV_Heists_DLC_GTA_ONLINE.png is this alright to upload? (talk) 20:30, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Mammoth Hydra It was found in the game files, something proving that the Hydra is made by Mammoth, I showed this to WildBrick142, but it was before the Flight School Update, he told me that the files I sent to him was leaking information, so I couldn't add it to any Mammoth or Hydra related article, but as the Hydra is now released, is it necessary for us to add the Mammoth manufacturer in its article? (talk) 22:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Utility Truck clean up I've sorted out the Utility Truck page, seperating the GTA V/SA small vans and the large Stockade versions apart (Like we did with the Police Cruiser). :) (talk) 19:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Marksman Rifle Hey RainingPain. You know I never realized how pointless the Marksman Rifle is until now that I'm playing Saints Row 2 and realize that I can walk and even run while zooming in with the sniper rifle. So now I'm like GTA V has a pointless sniper that can't zoom in and has seriously low damage but you can walk with it? Shameful. ( ) 02:36, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bot flag Yeah, good call. I'm done now though, correcting the minor caps error on the linked description of the interiors. Tell you what though, it's made me realise how inconsistemt the vehicle page layouts are. There are quite a few that need a tidy up. If I get some decent PS4 vehicle images the way I plan, it will be part of my next big task to try to get them all back close to the manual of style guidelines. I'm also thinking of talking to the staff about changing the modded vehicle image restriction since in the enhanced version pre-modified '''vehicles are now common spawns in free-mode (sellable for big $$ in online!). smurfy (coms) 08:41, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Puiterken Time for an admin referral I think. 90% of his nonsense needs to be reverted. smurfy (coms) 08:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stun Gun Thanks, you and Andre! It is important to confirm the information, like when we were discussing about the manufacturer for the AK-47. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:52, December 19, 2014 (UTC)